


Passed Down

by LilSaphireMonsterGurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Celtic, Rose's POV, Short Story, family heritage, just something I felt the need to write, norsemen, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, titan shifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSaphireMonsterGurl/pseuds/LilSaphireMonsterGurl
Summary: When the titans appeared, our home land was lost to us, but not our heritage





	

**Title:** _Passed down_  
**Pairing:** None  
**Chapter:** _N/A_  
**Category:** Attack on Titan/ Short story  
**Au:**  Ocs  
**Word Count:** 522  
**Rating:**  K  
**Summary:**  
_When the titans appeared, our home land was lost to us, but not our heritage_  


When we were little, our grandfather would tell us stories passed down from our ancestor about the world outside the walls. Our clan was once a group of strong warriors, and brilliant explorers, two clans became one when the titans appeared 100 years ago, the Norsemen and the Celtics, who at one time, were at odds with one another. Me and my sister were bewitched by the stories that had survived with our family. The great battles, the lands explored, from huge forests, to islands of ice and snow with rainbows that shimmered in the night, and the endless seas they once used to travel.

These were things we yearned to see for ourselves.

With our family, passed down through the many a years, hick journals of their travels, symbols that would someday be apart of my skin and small shells that fit in my hand. It was said that once the walls were built, books were burned, ones that spoke of the outside world were deemed dangerous, in fear that it would encourage people to leave the walls before the titans were gone, it became illegal to speak of the outside world. However, our family was too stubborn to let such treasures be taken. Jars of sea shells, celtic symbols tattooed into their skin, and journals written in the norse language, all hidden and kept safe by our family.

On a childs 5th birthday, they're ears were to be pieced, two on left side, one on the right. On a childs tenth birthday, the were given a seashell to wear. On their 18th birthday, they are tattooed with the celtic symbols. From birth they are told the stories of their ancestors and taught to read and write in the norse language alongside the language taught within the walls. And finally, when they marry, be it man, or wife, the name Evergreen is to be passed on to each generation.

Those are the laws that our ancestors set 100 years ago to keep our heritage alive, until the day were to come that we could walk free of the walls, and return to the lands of our people, and sail the seas once more.

The Evergreen family still strives, while there aren't many of us left compared to how many managed to hide within the walls, many of our cousins whom are spread throughout the walls, and even into the underground city. We keep in touch as much as we can, as I said, we're stubborn and refuse to let our family bonds weaken.

Our bloodline is also strong, many of my cousins are larger than I am, some are tiny, like my sister, we all have the piercings, tattooes, and seashells, and we all have our freckles too. And we all share the hope that one day we can return to our home land, some of us may play it safe, but others do what we can to make that day come sooner, that much me and my sister know for sure.

I wonder though, can the power of a titan also be something we can pass down...?

**Author's Note:**

> Short story about Rose and Sophie's family heritage.
> 
> From what I can see, a lot of groups of people, who normally during the bc areas would have associated with one another (Like Germans and Asians) Celtics and Norsemen (Vikings) were at odds during that time frame, but they do share some culture, so with the titans they would have been forced to get along to keep they're bloodlines alive.


End file.
